What Hath God Wrought
by Thucydides411
Summary: It was only a matter of time before the rest of the world took notice of a tiny Kingdom located on the coast of Norway. But as the Modern World shifts to take notice, what fate is planned for the small kingdom and its royals?
1. The Summer of 1846

**A/N** : Right, so my interest in this has returned and I'm going at a sort of re-write with this, and re-uploading some of the earlier chapters as I move forward. So apologies about the mess, and I hope everyone is doing well.

 **I. The Summer of 1846**

 _Where two worlds collide_

Great Britain maintained no official ties with the Kingdom of Arendelle. Indeed, the Act of Vienna declared it as a part of the Kingdom of Norway and Sweden but its small size and relatively isolated position left it outside the view of the Great Powers. Before the oddity in mid-June, few even knew of the existence of the Kingdom, and fewer of that group considered it anything more than a forgettable dot on the map.

When the time had come for the young queen's coronation, the news barely passed diplomatic circles. Britain had no interest in the affairs of such a small entity, her eyes were squarely fixed on China and India and problems elsewhere. In secret, however, the Queen gave instructions for a single envoy to attend the event. This mission was then handed to the otherwise unknown envoy Mr. Darling. Parliament had no hand in the matter. And even then, Darling's orders were to simply present to the young queen a letter from Her Majesty Queen Victoria: a letter which, while the exact contents were unknown, was assumed to offer support to the girl as she had once experienced the same feeling years ago.

Mr. Darling returned to find London abuzz over the mysterious Blizzard which had descended not just upon London, but across almost the entirety of the Northern Hemisphere. From London to Rome and even New York snowfall had fallen and the Thames had even briefly become frozen. Panic had swelled in some parts of the world, as people remembered the dreadful summer of 1815 and the troubles it caused. The potato blight was problem enough, an extended freeze of crops would downright catastrophic.

And then there was the Royal society, bickering away at the exact cause of the event. There was no explanation, no reason which seemed to explain the phenomena. Only one man had suggested it was of a supernatural force: he was ridiculed from the building and politely informed of his dismissal. Mr. Darling's report, however, brought a large concern to the forefront of discussion not just in London but in all of the Great Powers. If there truly was a person, let alone a woman, capable of so great a display of power, then what exactly would it mean for the rest of Europe? The woman could spawn winter across the globe and freeze rivers on accident; many wondered what she would do if angered.

England could not allow such a danger to their shipping. It was decided, after possibly the shortest debate in Parliament's history, to dispatch a squadron in order to "establish good relations and protection from any rebuke against the Kingdom of Arendelle."

The squadron was placed under the command of Commodore Gordon MacNeil, the Earl of DunBroch. A veteran officer of the Navy who had served admirably in the conflict with China, and a man recognized for his ease and confidence, he was a simple choice to lead the mission to Arendelle. He departed on a sunny a clear morning in command of three ships: the _HMS Norrington_ , the _HMS Nautilus_ , and the _HMS Arrow_.

Across the continent, however, other eyes began to look towards the "Snow Queen of Arendelle" in curiosity. And as Metternich was awakened with word from the Austrian dignitary, there was already a rising cry for action to be taken.

The die was cast.


	2. Ships of Iron and Smoke

**II. Ships of Iron and Smoke**

 _In which we meet the Earl of Dunbroch, and the British arrive at Arendelle_

 _The Skagerrak, just off the coast of Norway_

"Magnificent, aren't they doctor?" Gordon mused, staring through his spyglass at the distant Fjords. The Commodore was a bear of a man: over six feet tall and with a strong build. His face was firm but rosy, framed by a pair of fiery red sideburns that led up to a tangled mess of hair. His eyes were a deep blue that matched the seas he called home. A friend once joked he looked far too _English_ for a man of _Scottish_ origin. Captain Hall had once described him as a man "who stepped right out of a painting and was walking among us." Ladies of High Society often referred to the man as Gordon the Gallant.

"We've been to nearly every corner of this Earth together Gordon, and yet the first thing you've ever called magnificent is something not a thousand miles from home." His companion said, barely taking his eyes from a copy of LaPlace. Compared to the Earl DunBroch, Dr. Colin Goldwyn was thin and wiry in appearance. Balding, Dr. Goldwyn had a long and outstretched face; his green eyes sat behind a pair of worn and beaten spectacles which seemed to constantly need readjusting. While not the physical specimen that Gordon was, Dr. Goldwyn was a skilled physician and consummate naturalist.

"Certainly the Azores or the Arctic or Angola have been fascinating. And I do appreciate our expeditions to discover the latest type of insect. But this, my old friend, I see now why there may be magic here. It's like Scotland, Collin. This is an ancient land. The land of the Norsemen." The Commodore said, before passing on to the sailing master the shoreline was still patched with fog.. Dr. Goldwyn closed his book and followed as they walked towards the forecastle.

"Magic, Gordon? You genuinely believe magic is at play here? After everything I have taught you about natural philosophy and everything we have done in our lives you genuinely believe in hogwash spread to impress the masses?" Dr. Goldwyn asked, waving black smoke from his face as they passed the smoke stack for the ship's steam engine.

"And what would you pronounce as the cause of a freeze in the midst of June then, doctor?" The Commodore replied, removing his hat as they came to the forecastle. He took in the fresh air as a pair of gulls flew past the ship.

"Damn fine days for sailing we've had." He said, as Dr. Goldwyn leaned on the railing.

"Solar or volcanic activity. Perhaps something to effect the pressure of the Earth, but by no means do I believe that 'magic powers' had any part to play in this at all. Let alone that they exist."

"Never in our travels, or when you have visited my home, Doctor, have you come to think of the possibility of powers beyond scientific comprehension? All the things you and I have seen in the far corners of the world."

"And those many things we have seen have also been easily explainable by reason, Gordon. Where you see magic I simply see measures of the sciences we simply do not yet understand. Do you remember that little island near India where the locals believed they were beset by demons?" Goldwyn asked, bracing a hand over his eyes.

"Oh yes, doctor. And we learned they were not demons but brigands living in the forests. I also seem to remember they were very _spirited_ foes," The Commodore said, grinning widely as he looked back at the doctor. Another moment and his attention returned to the Fjord.

"Yet even then those brigands were not demons. They were but men who took advantage of herbs, opiates, and paranoia to advance their goals. There is a truth to everything, Gordon. It simply wants to be found." The doctor finished as the Commodore stepped back from his observation, turning to Goldwyn with a shrug.

"Well then, doctor, if you are correct in your assumption then we will return home promptly, Mr. Darling will be disgraced, and our careers will have no benefit from this little exercise. As for myself, I'd rather prefer there to be some sort of magic left in this world. After all, what curiosities will there be once your fellows at the Royal Society discover everything? And if I may, doctor, what if we do find ourselves beholden to some kind of mystical force?" Gordon said, tightening his coat and turning back towards the Quarterdeck in a hurry. A group of sailors stopped abruptly to salute the passing officer and surgeon.

"Then I will observe, catalog, and seek to understand our findings so that I may report them. And I will consider it a privilege." The doctor affirmed. Waiting for the two on the quarterdeck were Mr. Hemmings, the sailing master, and Captain Shepard of the Marines.

"As it is my privilege to serve the crown, good doctor," Gordon said, stealing a glance over his shoulder as they arrived. "Gentlemen, as you can tell either we have yet to be spotted or the people of Arendelle have no desire to send any envoy. Send word to the _Arrow_ it is to scout the coastline for the day and return at noon tomorrow. I want to understand where exactly it is we are. The _Nautilus_ will accompany us into the Fjord in case things turn violent." Already signals were being relayed to the other ships, as the _Arrow_ peeled off from it's spot in the formation and proceeded northward. To the front of the _James Norrington_ one could just start to make out the castle in the distance, shrouded by the fog.

"Do you expect them to be violent, sir?" Captain Shepard asked. Dr. Goldwyn watched with curiosity as the Commodore shook his head and tightened his broad shoulders.

"No, Mr. Shepard, I do not. In fact, if Mr. Darling's report is to be believed I imagine the locals will be cautious but ultimately friendly once they understand our purpose. I hope our arrival is as nonthreatening as possible. Still, I want the men ready. Beat to quarters." Already the ship was bursting into activity, as the men began readying the ship for arrival.

"I'm not sure if nonthreatening is possible with three warships steaming up their bay." Collin muttered, turning his attention from the activity on deck out towards the waiting mountains.

 _Arendelle_ _Castle_

The first thing Elsa heard were the bells. What had started as an incredibly welcome sleepy morning in Arendelle was now shattered by the ringing of warning bells, as the strange ships appeared in the Fjord. They were unlike any ship anyone had seen before. They moved without sails and spit out infernal smoke into the sky; they were armed with massive guns manned by the surliest looking men many had ever seen. Was it invasion? Was this revenge for everything that had happened days ago? Many fled into the mountains, others huddled into their homes and prayed for safety. The city guard took to what positions they had; their few aged cannons no match for the new arrivals.

"Find Anna. Make sure she's safe." The Queen said to one of her aides as she looked out from a balcony towards the Fjord. The two ships were coming to a stop now, lowering little boats into the water full of heavily armed men. Behind her there was a veritable mob of people, _her_ people, begging for answers and guidance. They all wanted answers from her she could not give. All she had was the little letter given by the English dignitary, and paper gave her little comfort. Days ago Elsa had convinced herself to embrace her powers, triumphing over a lifetime of fear, but now so much of that was flooding back in.

 _Are they here for me? Will everyone suffer because of me?_

"Elsa!" cried out a familiar voice as her sister tore through the waiting crowd. "The British are coming! Just like in your letter..." Her enthusiasm waned as Anna looked around at the others gathered. The rest of the room was silent as the boats neared the entry to the harbor now.

"Anna, I'm going down to the harbor." Elsa said. She turned back and took her sister's hands. "Would you mind waiting up here while I speak with them?"

"You aren't going to use your powers on them, are you? Because I'm pretty sure we agreed that isn't good." Anna said, passing a playful smirk as the murmur started again behind the sisters.

"They'll kill you!" Someone shouted out. Elsa felt Anna squeeze her grip tightly, but the Queen gently pulled free as she looked towards the speaker. His name was Gunther, a tradesman from town.

""Then they will do what they have come to accomplish, if that is why they have come. But I am not going to endanger anyone over my actions. Not again." With those words she made her way through the crowd, Anna following right on her heels.

"Elsa, that was a nice speech and everything but you are losing me on the whole 'walk out and make nice with a bunch of armed men.' I mean, sure, that guy had his letter but it didn't mention coming in here with cannons and guns and swords." Anna said, as Elsa continued down the hallways towards the Eastern courtyard. It led to a small, supplemental gate that had a little beach beside it for easy access.

"I want to believe in them, Anna. For too long I've been afraid of everyone, afraid of what they would think of my powers. How can I be a queen if every time a stranger arrives I'm afraid for my life? I don't think these are bad people, and I don't think they are here to hurt anyone." The Queen finally said as they entered into the courtyard. Several of the guards stopped and looked at the two, unsure what to do as the Queen glided across the way.

"Great, well then let's go!" Elsa stopped at the gate and turned to face her sister with a meek smile.

"There isn't anything that can douse your enthusiasm, is there? Now please, Anna, go back to throne room where it's safe." Her sister crossed her arms, planted a foot, and shook her head vigorously.

"Nope, not happening sister. We agreed we'd never split apart like this again. If you trust these people, then I do too. We're both going. Besides, I have more experience beating up jerks than you do." Both sisters started to laugh, though the Queen stopped to contain herself as she noticed the forlorn faces of the guards watching her. The gate opened, and both Anna and Elsa walked down the long path towards the shoreline and the approaching boats. She was going to trust a letter given to her by a man she only met once in representation of a country which didn't even acknowledge Arendelle as an independent state to meet with armed men who likely had never even heard of her people before.

 _What would father think?_

On board the rowboats there was an equal sense of dread. The bells, followed by the silence of the locals, wasn't like anything the British had experienced before. Earl DunBroch stood proudly at the front of the lead boat, while others watched nervously from the ships.

" _What do you think they're doing." Said one sailor, kneeling just by one of the James Norrington's Cannons._

" _I don't know. Looks like they're lettin' 'em through." Said another._

" _Lettin' 'em through into a trap." Said the third._

" _That's a load of bilge an' you know it, Georgie. Look at this place. Right out of a storybook. They don' even have no defenses. See, no guns."_

"Well, they aren't shooting at us at least. Better than the last strange harbor we've visited" Captain Shepard said, kneeling just below the Commodore. Other than his words, and the gently push of oars on the water, the entire area seemed devoid of sound. Even the bells had gone silent, the town abandoned. Some of the men held their weapons up, sailor's tales and fears of this 'Snow Queen' wracking their minds. A lesser crew might have surrendered their discipline, but not the men under DunBroch. From his position he was smiling brightly, examining the surroundings like a youth on Christmas.

"What a marvelous little city. And what defensible location too! I wonder where its history began. Perhaps with the Vikings of old, or maybe out of some tale from legend and myth? What do you think, Collin?"

"Oh yes, quite beautiful Gordon. Hopefully there will be no need to bombard it." The Doctor said, scribbling away at his notes. The day was already full of curiosities as he examined the local style and the clarity of the harbor's water. "Curious, though. Some of those ships are more modern than I would have imagined here." When DunBroch didn't respond, Goldwyn looked up to see the Commodore's attention focused on something else entirely as they closed the last little distance to the shore.

"As much as I appreciate your eye of the beauty of shipbuilding, Collin, you still miss out on the more beautiful aspects of things." Standing near the water's edge were two beautiful young women, one red-haired and the other blonde. By their clothing Collin guessed they were the royals, or at least two of high social rank in Arendelle.

" _By God look at her."_ Whispered on Marine to another.

" _That's royalty right there, I swear it is."_

" _I'd trade everything I have just to have her speak with me."_

" _You'd trade all you had for any woman to speak with you, Bill"_

"That's enough of it you rascals." Captain Shepard hissed. In truth, however, almost all of the men on board were stunned at the site. Not just for the beauty of the two girls, but also for their presence along the shoreline. Some were confused, others amazed at their presence. The day continued to grow stranger and stranger. As the boats hit the shore, the two girls stood firm.


	3. The Earl and the Queen

**III. The Earl and the Queen**

 _In which the expedition formally introduces itself, and we reacquaint ourselves with familiar faces_

 _Arendelle_

"Jeez, I can smell them from here. Even Kristoff isn't this bad." Anna said, whispering into her sister's ear from her spot just behind Elsa. So far so good, no one was fighting and as the British came ashore they certainly didn't seem as though they were about to start shooting at people. Besides, Anna totally trusted Elsa with this; it was the newcomers she doubted. Watching them come ashore, Anna first noticed most in their red uniforms and their little formation they made. They were so disciplined to move so quickly into it, even though the water was up to their knees. But there was something else, a ruddiness in their face that Anna had only seen once before. A grim focus and determination. As noble they may appear, these men were also killers.

Meanwhile her sister said nothing, continuing to keep her cool demeanour as she waited for the arrivals to do something. At their front stepped a man who towered over the others. He wore a blue uniform covered in gold epaulettes, and he walked the grace and confidence Anna had only really ever seen once, for what it was worth, with Hans. With one hand on the hilt of his saber he stopped only a few paces away. He stared, as both the British and now the citizens of Arendelle watched the exchange in curiosity.

"θεός νύ τις, ἦ βροτός ἐσσι; εἰ μέν τις θεός ἐσσι, τοὶ οὐρανὸν εὐρὺν ἔχουσιν, Ἀρτέμιδί σε ἐγώ γε, Διὸς κούρῃ μεγάλοιο, εἶδός τε μέγεθός τε φυήν τ᾽ ἄγχιστα ἐίσκω." The man said, before offering a salute to her. Elsa blushed at the man's words, as some of the gathered men looked around in confusion. (1)

"To Her Royal Highness Queen Elsa of Arendelle," The man began, now switching to near perfect French, "I am Commodore Gordon MacNeil, the Earl of DunBroch, and I bring salutations from Her Majesty The Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. My men and I have been sent in order to establish good relations and trade with the Kingdom of Arendelle, and to assist in any other matters as so demanded by your Highness."

" _What did the Commodore just say before that John?"_

" _I dunno Billy, it's Greek to me. 'sides, I wasn't payin' any attention to what the Commodore was saying..."_

" _That's because it was Greek you vagrants."_ Captain Shepard said, patrolling just behind the line of men.

" _Book Six of the Odyssey, to be precise." Added Dr. Goldwyn._

"He's cute." Anna said, gently poking at her sister's back. Elsa didn't say anything as the standoff continued. She only stared at the man and the men around him. Anna didn't know if she was about to unleash her powers or worse. The British flag fluttered in the wind, and the Earl seemed confused by the drawn out silence. Someone coughed as Anna realized she was still poking at Elsa.

"And your plan to establish _good friendship_ with Arendelle was to behave as if you were bent on conquering it, Earl DunBroch? Not two weeks ago a man came to this Kingdom in a show of kindness and attempted to kill both my sister and I. How is it I am to trust you, when you come armed and with cannons pointed at my people?" Elsa replied, looking him over cooly. Anna couldn't help but smirk behind her.

 _Yeah, get 'em Elsa! Show that jerk who's in charge here!_

"I do apologize, your highness, if our arrival has unnerved your subjects. You must understand, your Highness, that there are many new and strange things in our world today, and that I did not know how your or your countrymen would react to our arrival. In my travels I have been met by grossest violence of savages, and I have been met with the most noble of salutations. I see now that you and your people are the latter." the Commodore said, calm and resolute.

"Flattery does you a grave disservice, Earl DunBroch." Elsa replied. Behind her the people of Arendelle watched, the fear which had gripped their faces all more melted away during the conversation. Opposite them concern grew on the faces of the British, perhaps a fear of what would happen next and whether they would see a first hand display of the rumored and terrible magic.

 _Behold, our queen: beautiful and terrible in her power._

In the distance, Anna could not help to let her attention slide towards the waiting ships. She had never seen or even really heard of ship like this one before, what with all the metal and paddles and smokestacks. Well, she had _heard_ of them before, but no one had ever sailed them up to Arendelle before. No one ever really sailed anything up to Arendelle before at all, now that she thought of it. She and her sister had always been locked in the castle, but now that she thought of it Arendelle had been so much of the same way. She wondered just how much they were missing out on…

"Commodore," Elsa began, as the Earl of DunBroch stood firm. "I give permission for you and your men to come into my city to discuss this matter in a more proper manner. I will allow this on the condition your ships sail beyond the range of your artillery. Is that acceptable?"

"I accept those terms."

"Excellent. But do be warned, Commodore, that if you or your men betray my kindness by any means at all, there will be consequences."

"Of course, your majesty." The Commodore said, about facing and marching back onto his ship to give his orders. Anna let out a sigh of relief as she turned joined her sister back to the castle.

* * *

 _Vienna_

 _So England moved first._ Metternich repeated that phrase in his head as he penned through another set of letters to be sent out before the day's end. It was difficult enough dealing with damnable revolutionaries and the normal workings of European politics, but to now introduce a woman who had allegedly caused snow to in Constantinople was … unpleasant, to say the least.

For a second he almost wished a Bonaparte had retaken the throne in France.

Still, Metternich believed the matter would not be a difficult to control, and it would be no great effort to make something out of this entire situation before it brought Europe into another General War. The question, however, was not something a simple Congress could answer and he knew that. The Queen of Arendelle wasn't just a title or land or something else that ultimately could be passed over and forgotten about. He doubted the title was even worth the cost of a well-bred horse. No, this was a human being, well and capable of being controlled and manipulated by the very forces he feared most. A young queen, ripe for influence. One wonders how the campaigns of 1812 or 1815 might have been different if this "Queen of Snow" had marched alongside Bonaparte. But for now Metternich dismissed such thoughts from his head, and continued on with his letters.

This was a matter of Old Europe, of the Old Powers and the Old Monarchs. Only they could truly understand the nature of what was occurring, what was coming, and what may be to come.

He hoped to God it wasn't too late

* * *

 _Arendelle_

Despite the armed men standing in red uniforms waiting around the castle, life was already returning to normal in Arendelle. While some crowds still remained to watch the ships waiting in the Fjord, most of the populace had gone back to their daily lives. It amazed Gordon how much trust these people placed in their queen and a deal made only minutes ago. Perhaps, Gordon though, these people were simply unfamiliar with the trickery and betrayals of the rest of the world.

While the Marines took positions to wait for the rest of the negotiations to pass, Earl DunBroch and the official party were led into the keep by one of the Queen's servants. With the Earl was Dr. Goldwyn, Captain Shepard, and a young Lieutenant Darcy. Their guide was an older man, portly by the name of Kai. An older man who had served the former king and known the Queen since her birth, he provided the Britons with his fair share of exposition on the city. He spoke with a peculiar, but understandable German dialect, and allowed himself the chance to explain a bit of the present situation from his own view.

"If I may, sir," Captain Shepard interrupted, "but this Weselton and the Southern Isles you mentioned - I'm not exactly familiar with those entities. Let alone heard of them."

"Ah, well you see Captain," Kai began, turning towards the group. "Weselton has a very strange history. It's oldest tales go back to Ancient times, where it was known as _Vesla-tún_. Why it's founders called it Weasel Town, I do not know. Perhaps there were an abundance of the animals in those days, and it's citizens surely prefer to use the more German pronunciation anyway. You see, during the war between the Catholics and Protestants, many fled there when the Swedish invaded. They sought escape from persecution and war, leading to a large community of Germans. Otherwise, their history is rather uninteresting beyond being Arendelle's Chief supplier of foreign goods."

"And the Southern Isles?"

"Why, part of the Kingdom of Denmark, of course. I wouldn't be surprised if you saw part of them on your journey here." The Majordomo said plainly. "Now, if you do not mind I will now see if her Majesty is ready for you."

The British guests all exchanged glances.

"Surrounded on all sides. Wonderful." Captain Shepard said as he looked up to the ceiling. The others nodded silently in agreement.

* * *

 _The Southern Isles_

It wasn't the legalities that bothered Prince Hans. He wasn't afraid of justice, or of the executioner. He was an educated and God-fearing man, and he was certainly willing to accept the consequences of his mistakes. There was no need to ponder about what went wrong, where he had failed. The only thing that mattered was that he had.

And now he sat, languishing under house arrest while his family decided what his fate was supposed to be. _Family_ , how Hans had come to despise that concept. His father had been blessed with thirteen sons who all lived into adulthood. And of those sons, all of them but he had found some manner of making their way in life. Was it wrong that he sought out his own path, that he didn't accept the inevitable dismissal to the church or the military. He had come so close, so close to making it all happen- and it all had slipped away.

"What little Hans doesn't learn, older Hans will never learn!" His brothers had always ridiculed him, mocked him, insulted him. His parents paid little heed to him; his father certainly lost interest after the death of his mother. He'd almost been exclusively raised by a wet nurse until he was old enough to be sent off to learn in never wanted him around, they never wanted him at all.

 _You're nothing but a failure and a mistake_. Hans thought as he sat back into his chair, a glass of wine dangling from one hand as he stared into the fireplace in front of him. Fire was good, it was warm and responsible for everything that mankind had accomplished. He'd seen the new machines which were coming out of this industrial revolution as they called, monsters spewing fire and smoke into the night. Fire meant new, it meant rebirth, and it meant change. Prometheus stole fire so that mankind could grow. And what was it they were now calling that most savage and ancient age before the rise of nations? The Ice Age? Had not snow and cold been the downfall of Napoleon?

What was ice but the greatest means of halting progress?

Outside it was raining, as fog from the seas covered most of the nearby shores in a thick soup; inside it was warm, and Hans could just make out the faint smell of whatever it was his servants were making for breakfast. The staff here was small, just a young girl to cook and clean, his butler Johan, and a few others he rarely interacted with. In some ways he was rather starting to enjoy his exile. He had wine, he had books, and he had his privacy. All three were frowned upon by his father.

There was a knock on the door behind him.

"Enter," He said, not bothering to turn as he took another sip of the wine. "Just leave the tray on the table Christina. I'm not quite hungry yet." But there was no placing of a tray, or even walking across the room. Just a few calm, patient steps.

"So this is what you've reduced yourself to, little brother? Alcohol and self-pity?" Hans stood weakly, turning to face the newcomer waiting in the doorway. The figure was tall, noble, and lean. He wore a simple greatcoat, devoid of finery, though the appearance of his face and manner betrayed his kingly nature.

"On the contrary, Erik. I believe I am exercising the same manner of authority as father always has." Hans replied, bracing himself on the chair. "If anyone is reduced it is you brother: from regent to messenger is quite a fall."

"I didn't come here on father's request. I came here because I was concerned about you, Hansel."

"Don't _Hansel_ me, Erik," the younger prince hissed. "You were already married and a father when I was born. You were always away when I was 'little Hansel, runt of the litter.' The others, they can call me Hansel all they want, but not you. You don't have that right. You were too busy being the favorite. Being the heir while I didn't even qualify as a spare in father's eyes! I was nothing!" He leveled a finger at his eldest brother, who stared quietly through pale blue eyes.

"And you are right to be angry, brother. For everything. And I am sorry that your life has led such a wretched path that you have ended up where you are now. I'm sorry that I was not a better brother, and that's why I'm here to change things."

"So are you going to wag your finger at the others for saying mean things to me? I'm certain that will go well. Or are you going to convince father I am good for something other than murdering my own mother?" Hans wobbled back to his seat, and took another sip of wine.

"No Hans, I've come to offer you something." Erik said, stepping forward and ripping the glass from him.

"And what might that be, brother?"

"The opportunity to be better than _this_."

(1- ' _I beseech thee, O queen,—a goddess art thou, or art thou mortal? If thou art a goddess, one of those who hold broad heaven, to Artemis, the daughter of great Zeus, do I liken thee most nearly in comeliness and in stature and in form.')_


End file.
